Taylor
by danni20201
Summary: Taylor was a normal girl until she fell in love with the son of Bella and Edward. What will happen when she is being hunted by her ex-boyfriend? What about Kimmy? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing here. Just the idea to the story.

1

I ran as fast as I can. I new it would only be a few seconds before I fell and he would catch me. Why do I run? How can I run? He was a friend. He was much more than a friend. Why did he turn? I thought we promised we will never be separated. Why? Why? I ran as fast as I could through the branches and trees.

"Run. Run to your death!" He was so close. I can not dare to look behind me. I do not dare to scream. I am scared and hurt. Why? Why?

"Taylor, don't you run from me!" Damn he is too close. I split for the river. I know I can swim faster than him. He won't be able to catch me.

I jump and it seems like forever till I hit the water. I hear a splash behind me and I know that he has joined me. If only it was a peaceful swim. With him with me, splashing, having fun. God, why is this happening?

I feel him grab my leg and I was soon underwater. He stabbed the already bloody knife into my left shoulder trying to hit my heart. I cry out in pain, causing water to flood my lungs. I could no longer breathe. I hear him scream in pain. Who is causing him such pain? I come up, out of the water and cough up all the water that I had swallowed. Before I black out, I see him spiraling towards a tree.

2

I awoke in a room I did not recognize. The scent was definitely male. There was only one thing that kept running through my mind. Where am I?

A man with honey blond hair and dark blue eyes comes from the door. He comes to my side.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask.

"I am Cody Cullen. This is my room."

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" As soon as let the last word leave my libs, I remembered.

3

"Brit, where are we going?"

"Today's your birthday and me and Daniel are giving you a party in the woods."

"You mean Daniel and I."

"Taylor, you take these finals way to seriously."

"I want to get a good grade."

"Yeah, I know." Brit, my best friend in the world, the girl I would do anything for. I loved her like my sister. Her smile so careless, happy. Why? Why her?

We entered a the clearing and there he is. Daniel. My love. The one I would have done anything for. What happened to change him? He had a small smile on, but as I went closer, the small smile turned to a wild grin. Brit did not notice this as she smiled at me for the last time, saying happy birthday to me and getting out a present that was in her back pocket.

Daniel was so fast. If I had blinked, I bet I probably would have missed it. He took out a knife and stabbed her in the heart. She fell to the ground and cried out my name. What could I do? I ran to her side.

"Brit, are you okay? Don't die on me!! Please don't die!" I cried

I turned to my ex-lover, "What did you do?! Why?!" I screamed.

"I did what I had to. Your mind. Remember that." I recognized his voice but there was a dark tint to it.

"NO!! I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE!! WE'RE THROUGH!!"

In a flash, he was by my side. He kicked me hard in the gut and I coughed up blood. He laughed. "Do you want to take back what you said?"

I got up slowly and looked him in the eyes. "I'll never take back what I said." And I ran. He was yelling at me. He wanted me dead. Why? I jumped into the river and he got me. He rammed the knife into my left shoulder, just missing his target. Then he screamed in torment. Why? Who caused him that pain? Why am I alive?

4

I was back in Cody's room. He was staring at me. Look to see if I remembered, if I was going to cry. That beautiful face held so much pain, hurt, sadness. I want to hold him, to comfort him.

"I remember." I whisper. He takes me in him arms and holds me tightly.

"You don't have to be brave anymore. You can cry." And I did. I cried myself to sleep, in his arms. I had nightmare after nightmare, but every time I woke up crying he was there. Cody was there holding me protectively and I soon fell back to sleep. It was the worse night ever.

5

"Taylor, it's time for you to get up." I hear an angel say. I open my eyes and see Cody with a grin that shows in his eyes. It was charming. I slowly sat up, with the help of Cody.

"I got some food for you." He puts a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast. There is a glass of orange juices and a banana. It is a pure treat. I smile and take the tray, saying thank you.

He looks towards the door. "Do you mind if my mother help you change into new clothes? She already bought the outfit for you, so don't worry about it. It will be a good idea to change your clothes anyways, since they're all bloody and everything."

I stare at him. Is he for real? "Thanks." I give him a weak smile.

Soon after I was finished eating, his mother came in with a sympatric smile. Cody leaves the room so I can get dress.

"Here dear." She slowly takes my old bloody shirt and pulls in off me. I look down to see my bandaged body. "Who treated my wounds?"

"My father-in-law. He's a doctor." She answers as she puts on me a plain black shirt. "Now come on dear. You're going to have to sit at the edge of the bed." I slide to the edge and unzip my jeans. They are wrinkly from being air dried from the little swim I had yesterday. No. Don't think about it. It's over. You're safe.

When I came back from my flashback, I see that Mrs. Cullen is done dressing me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"No problem and please call me Bella."

"Thank you, Bella." As soon as I got done saying thank you, Cody came back into the room.

"How do you feel."

"Fine. Thanks Cody. Oh and Bella can you thank your father for me?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks."

Cody smiles at me. "Taylor, if you ever need anything, please, call me."

"Thank you so much for everything."

6

It has been 3 weeks since that dreadful day. I have met Cody's father, Edward, and all of his aunts. Alice and Rose, his aunts, are very nice to me. They always buy me stuff I don't need and always do my make-up. They're my closest friends now that Brit has passed away. Why? Why her? Stop thinking about it!

I snap out of it when Cody hugs me. "Stop thinking about it. I will _**never**_ let him hurt you again."

I look at him now. Oh, how I love that smile. The one he saves for me when I'm feeling blue. I have no choice but to smile back.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of my family?" That's right. I almost forgot that his uncles are coming back from a long camping trip.

I look out of my window. Cody is always so helpful around the house. I live alone. My mom died and my dad ditched me and my sister, Kimmy, when I was eighteen. I gave my sister to my Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Rocco. My sister was three when I gave her away. I asked my aunt and uncle not to tell her about me and her past. They agreed. My family was never really there for me. It hurts sometimes to go over Cody's house and see Edward and Bella. How they would do anything for each other. I sometimes dream that Cody and I can have the same relationship as Bella and Edward.

"Taylor, what are you thinking?" Cody snaps me out of my daydream.

"I'm thinking about my family." I say truthfully. It is almost impossible for me to lie to Cody.

"Really? What about?"

"Stuff. So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure." He says with my favorite smile and I smile back.

7

When we got to Cody's house, Alice was pacing. Is she waiting for us? I get my answer when I exit the car. "Cody, the guys aren't here yet so I'm taking Taylor to the mall."

"Is Rose going with you?"

"Nope. She is waiting for Emmett. If Jasper comes back before we do, tell him that I will be right back."

"Sure." Cody looks distraught. He turns and hugs me and I hug back.

"Byz." I say as I walk with Alice into her car.

A few hours later Alice and I are walking out of the mall. She bought me one new dress that I would have never picked out because it was pink. One thing you have to know before you buy me anything, is that I hate the color pink. Alice told me to put it on and I ended up loving it, but not the price. I told her that she didn't have to buy me anything. Of course she does. That's Alice.

As we get into the car, Alice freezes and closes her eyes. A second later, we are speeding way pass the speed limit. I was petrified. I have never driven this fast before. In a minute flat, we are at their house. The mall, on a good day, takes at least an hour to get to.

Alice grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the passengers seat. I am paralyzed. Cody comes out and lifts me in his arms. He drops me off on the couch.

"Alice, what did you do!" I hear Cody yell.

"I'm sorry. I had a vision about Taylor. Daniel is back. He was torturing her. It was horrible."

"It looks like she's waking up." I hear Rose say.

"Taylor. Taylor, can you hear me?"

"Cody?" I feel a little sick but that is okay. As long as Cody is here.

"Taylor are you okay?"

"I feel a little sick, but nothing serious."

"We're home!" I hear someone scream. This must be Emmett. Rose always describes him as loud.

I hear Alice giggle and I look over to see who I guest is Jasper kissing her. It hurt me to watch them, so I had to look away.

"Who's the girl?" Jasper asks.

"This is Taylor. Don't you even think about pranking her Emmett." At this I see Emmett smile turn upside down. Thank god that Cody warned him. I would of had Rose up all in his face. I just realized that everyone in the house has a soul mate, a person they are willing to share their whole life with. I feel so sad, depressed. Why couldn't I grow up in such a happy house. A house that can feel like home.

When I look up, Jasper is staring at me. Why is he looking at me?

"Cody, do you mind if you drive me home now?"

"Sure, Taylor."

8

When Cody left, I couldn't help but cry. It must be hours since I started. I did finally stop, though. I am so sad, hurt, broken.

My mom loved me. The only one who cared. She always told me stories about a group of vampires who was trying to do the impossible, keeping a human girl alive. It was a cute, romantic story. Another one was about a human who found out her boyfriend was a vampire and he bit her. She turned into something like a 'vampire angel'. I always loved her stories. She died in the hospital. Dad kept saying that she was immortal and that she ditched us and that he wanted to find her. And that is his reason for leaving us.

Bullshit. No one can live forever.

My phone is ringing now. I don't want to pick it up. But if it is Cody, he can made me feel better. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" My voice is scratchy from my crying.

"Hello, Taylor." I almost drop the phone.

"Daniel."

"I'm glad you remember me, Taylor."

"What do you want?" My throat aches.

"You, of course."

"If you think I will just walk out my door to see you, you are sadly mistaken."

"I thought you might say that. That's why I'm holding your sister hostage."

"Kimmy"

"If you want to see her alive, come to7 Pete Street. And don't even think about telling your vampire boyfriend of yours. If you do I _**will**_ kill Kimmy." And with that he hangs up. No. Kimmy. It's my fault. If she dies, I will never forgive myself. And what did he mean by _vampire_ boyfriend? What am I going to do now?

As if it couldn't get any worse, Cody is knocking at my door.

9

"Taylor, can you let me in?"

"One minute." I have to get away quickly. I don't know if I can get away, but I have to try.

I open the door to see Cody standing there with my favorite smile. I don't want to do this. I really don't. Kimmy. I have to. I have to think of something to get me away from Cody.

"Oh, Cody. I was just leaving. I was going to see my aunt." I couldn't think of anything else. If you really think about it, I'm not lying. I really am going to see my aunt. Alive or dead, she will be there.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No thank you. I can drive by myself."

"Are you sure?" Why can't this be easy?

"I'm sure." I try to smile, unsuccessfully.

I slowly walk to my car. I look at Cody and he seems to know what I am doing. Like he knows I will never see him again. I held in the tears as I back out of the driveway.

10

I walk up to the old house. It is clearly falling apart. No one will be around to hear my screams. It is the only house for miles. I remember this house from a dream. It was the night that mom died. I had a dream that I was a vampire and that I was with a guy. Come to think about it, he looked a lot like Cody. Stop thinking of him!! Do you want to save your sister?! I walk up to the door and knock.

"Come in, my sweet Taylor." I can't help but shiver.

I open the door to see my sweet, innocent sister thrown against the wall. Her arm is bent in an unnatural way. It is broken. I look to see who threw her and see my dear Uncle Rocco. In the background to see Aunt Rebecca all tided up. Her lover is now her torturer. I look straight ahead and see the man of my nightmares. Daniel with a knife and that wicked grin on. I want to so badly to go up to him and slap him. To go over to my sister and tell her who I am. To help Aunt Rebecca out of those ropes so she could kill Uncle Rocco.

"Taylor, my dear. It looks like you've made it." I can't look at his eyes. They are black. My mom always said that when a vampire has black eyes he/she is hungry for human blood. I am scared. My sister is bleeding and I start to wonder why he hasn't taking her life yet. And that's when it hits me. He is waiting for my blood.

11

"Let Aunt Rebecca and Kimmy go." I am shaking nonstop. I have to get those two out of the house before he kills me. That way they can have a chance to survive, to live.

It is Uncle Rocco that answer. "You didn't honestly think that we are letting them go." His voice isn't as kind as I remember.

"He is right. After I kill you we can have dessert." No...no...he must let them go. I must save them. I take out a knife that was hidden in my right sock and ran to me Aunt Rebecca. They might have a chance if Aunt Rebecca is helping me. I cut through the ropes and give her the knife.

I turn around to see Daniel charge at me. He hits me in the stomach and I, once again cough up blood. He pulls me up by my hair. "You little bitch. You really think that I'm gonna let you get away with letting her out. Last time I let you get away. You do know that we vampires have super speed?" I nod my head no. "Well we do. I wanted to see how far you could run before you got to tired and had to walk. You could say I was playing with my food. But then your boyfriend came. I luckily got away. Now you are going to pay for what he did to me."

I look up to see my aunt and uncle fighting. They're so fast! I wish I could fight like that. Maybe I would have a chance of escaping. I see Kimmy. She looks so scared. Daniel's speech has finally come to an end and I see Aunt Rebecca plunge the knife into Uncle Rocco. She cuts him up into little pieces and burns him. That's the only way to kill a vampire. My mom's stories are true.

I feel Daniel's teeth on my neck. He bites me and pulls back, just in time to dodge my aunt. I feel nothing at first, but then I feel pain, pure pain. I soon feel water trying to drown me, trying to make me go to the darkness. The pain makes it hard to think, so I enter the darkness.

12

"Taylor. Taylor." I hear a female's voice trying to wake me. I open my eyes to see I am in an old, torn building. Why am I here? How did I get here?

"Taylor. Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" I look over to see my aunt. She has my sister in a blanket. Two bricks keep her legs from bending in the wrong way. She is sleeping. I slowly start to remember. "Uncle Rocco is dead." It isn't a question.

"And so is Daniel." I smile. Everything happened. I am alive and so is my sister. I can go back to see Cody. I can see Cody. My smile grows.

I start to feel very thirsty and I smell something delicious. It smells a little rusty, but it smells like... like... I can't explain it. It smells good and I want it. I turn to look towards the smell to see my sister. My eyes wide in shock. I am a vampire. I was bitten.

"Deary, can you smell it?" I know what she is talking about. The blood.

"It is so hard not to bite her. It smells so good. How can anyone stand it?"

"If you love that person it can be done, just like what your parents did."

"Mom was a vampire and dad was a human." I state

"Yes."

"I have to get back." I turn to leave, but Aunt Rebecca grabs my arms.

"You can not go out in public. It is sunny out. You have to stay here."

"Can I make a phone call to another vampire?"

"You know others like us?"

"Yea, the Cullens. Why?"

"They feed on animals. They are a very strong, well known group. You know them?"

"Yea...you can say one is my boyfriend."

"Ah. I guess you can make your call."

"Thank you." I pick up my cell phone and dial his number.

"Hello." It is Bella.

"Hey, Bella. Is Cody there?"

"Oh, dear. Honey we thought you wouldn't call. It has been three days since you left. He left after you didn't return last night and we don't know when he will be back." That's why he looked like that. He knew I found out and thought I didn't want him, didn't need him. That I felt scared.

"Bella... I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything Taylor."

"I need you to come to 7 Pete Street."

"Why are you there?"

"I will explain everything when you get here." We hang up together. She will take less time than I did. Stupid fast driving vampires. I guess that she will be here in 5 minutes.

I look at my sister and again I am tempted to kill her. She looks like she is going to wake up.

"She is going to wake up soon. How much did she see?" I ask

"She didn't see anything. She will feel the pain, though. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her any lie you can come up with. I am going to wait outside."

"Sure." Kimmy starts to open her eyes as I leave.

13

I walk outside and see Bella pulling up. She smiles at me and I smile back. I step into the light and I seem to sparkle. I look up to see Bella in shock.

"Taylor, what happened?"

"You can say an evil ass ex-boyfriend decides to use my family against me. I didn't want this. I really didn't." I feel like crying. Why aren't I crying?

"Daniel came back and bit you? How did you escape?"

'_**I hope they are gone. Kimmy really needs to go to the hospital.'**_

"Yes. He came and bit me. The only reason that I am alive is that my aunt is a vampire and she saved me. Can we please go? They're coming." I understood the stories that my mom told me. Vampires can have powers. If the voice I heard before is Aunt Rebecca, we must get out of here.

"Sure." I hop into the car and we speed off. Once we are on the highway, she starts asking me the hard questions.

"How is your aunt a vampire? Was she bitten and showed herself to you and your mother?"

"No. My mother is a vampire and my father is a human. They had me and my sister, who I spared the knowledge of knowing about my stupid parent and me. She didn't need to know about something that would cause her pain. That's why Daniel used Kimmy against me. I would do anything for her, even not exist in her life."

"You must love her."

"I do."

"You said before 'they're coming'. Who are they?"

"My sister and my aunt were coming. I think I read my aunts mind."

"You can read minds!! Taylor that is so exciting."

"I can only guest. It's the only explanation of the voice."

"That's great Taylor! How did you know that we were vampires anyways."

"Daniel told me."

"Oh."

"My aunt said something about you feeding on animals. What's that about?"

"Instead of us feeding on humans, we feed on animals. None of us wanted to be vampires and we don't want to kill anybody."

"How can you stand the smell of blood though. The smell was so strong. I don't think if it was any other person other than Kimmy, I would have killed them."

"It comes naturally after awhile." After Bella answers my last question, we pull up into the Cullen's driveway.

When we pull up Alice is pacing. It looks like she knew we were coming.

"Taylor!! Thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you and when Edward found out about my vision, he went to try to find Cody. We don't know where he is. Do you have any ideas?"

'_**Please let her have some idea. If he goes and kills himself...'**_

"Cody wouldn't do that! He has to be strong! He would never...! I would get him if he tried!" My voice must have sounded so desperate. Cody won't kill himself.

'_**Did she just read my mind?! Does she have Edward's power?! Oh, this is so exciting! I just hope Edward saves Cody before it's to late.'**_

I can't deal with this. Once again I feel like crying. And once again I can't. I must think back to mom's stories. She might have told me about this. About everything.

14

**-Cody is standing on a small building. The building is red and has a sign saying that they will be open back up in the summer. It must be surfer shop. In the background I see the beach. There are a lot of people near the building looking at him. Their faces show the look of horror. They are scared. He jumps off the building and lands on his feet in the crowd. Everyone starts running away from him. Edward is next to him now and he is telling him something. The only thing I can hear is Edward telling Cody that I love him and that Daniel attacked me and that I am a vampire. He looks at Edward in the eyes and yells that it's a lie and that I hate him. I see myself run towards them. I see Bella and Alice running behind me. I keep calling out to Cody telling him that I love him and that I will never leave him. He looks at me tell me that I am not real, that I am a phoney. I run up to him and hug him. His eyes which were black slowly turn back to blue. He hugs me and tells me he is sorry. I still hug him while he starts to cry tearlessly.-**

I open my eyes to see Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What just happened?" I ask.

Carlisle is the first to answer. "I think you just had a vision."

"But I can also read minds... How can I have two powers?"

"Good question. I will have to study this."

"What did you have a vision about?" Alice is practically dancing.

"I... I had a vision that Cody was going to kill these people... Like he was taking his anger out on them... Edward was trying to stop him... but Cody wasn't listening... we have to be there! We were there and the only reason why he stopped because I was there!" They exchange looks and then all nod.

"We will go... but do you know where he was?" Rosalie's face looks so sad. I don't think I have ever seen her this way. I don't think I have seen any of them look so sad... And it was all my fault.

"I think it is a surfer shop. It is small and red. In the background I saw the beach."

'_**He must be at Carolyn Shoreline.'**_

"Then let's go!" My outburst must have scared them because they all jumped. I start laughing as I run to the cars with Bella and Alice at my side.

15

Because Carolyn Shoreline is such a big place, we have to split up into groups. Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle take the east; Emmet and Rosalie take the north; and Bella, Alice and I take the south.

It isn't long till I see the red building. I jump out of the car before it was parked and Alice follows after me. Bella soon caught up. I see Cody standing on top of the building looking ravenous at the people below. Their faces look so scared. I feel bad for all of them. I see him jump down and I yell out to Cody. "Cody!! Don't!!"

He doesn't hear me and I try to run faster. I now see Edward by him. I remember this. "Cody!! Listen to him!! Please, believe me!!"

We catch up to him and surround him. I'm crying tearlessly as he yells at me. "You're not real!! I know that you guys have friends that I have never seen. This is all a trap!"

I can't stand this anymore!!

I run to him and hug him. He stands there for a moment in shock. Then he starts to cry tearlessly.

"I'm so sorry...Taylor...so sorry..."

In that moment I could feel every feeling going through everyone. I feel anguished, hurt, sad, oh so much pain. Why do I feel so much pain? Is this what the others feel? Doesn't Jasper have this power? How can I have it?

'_Vampire Angel can copy off of any vampire's power. She who is the Vampire Angel is the most powerful in the world. She can rule the world with an iron fist. If the gift of the Vampire Angel falls into the wrong hands, the whole world will suffer._

_I tell you this Taylor, because I believe that it is about time another is born into this dull world. The way this gift is chosen depends on the life you were given as a child. If you were brought up with vampires it is more likely it will be you._

_Also, there are two on the earth at the same time. One a girl. One a boy. They will find each other when they are old enough to be turned. Once they are together, they can live in happiness. Either they help save the world or help destroy it. It is up to them._

_Do you understand this Taylor?'_

'_Mommy, why do I have to know this?'_

'_Because I love you.'_

16

It has been a year since Cody tried to leave and lets just say my life has been great!! It turns out that my mom's stories were about me and Cody. She knew somehow that I am a Vampire Angel.

The rest of the Cullen's all seem to love me and we always are such good friends. Rosalie and Emmet are getting ready for yet another wedding. The only down fall is that we have to move soon, but I'm getting use to that. Alice and I are still best friends and the rest of the family is doing very well.

Finally a place to call home...Finally a family.

The End


End file.
